Mardrömmarnas hus
Av Edward Lucas White Jag skymtade huset för första gången uppifrån backkrönet, just när jag kom ut ur skogen och såg solen gå ner över de blå kullarna i fjärran, på andra sidan om den vidsträckta dalen ett par hundra meter under mig. Från min tillfälliga utsiktspunkt tyckte jag att jag kunde se nästan lodrätt neråt. Det kändes som om jag hängde rakt ovanför vägarnas och åkrarnas rutiga schackbräde, där bondgårdarna låg som små prickar. Huset verkade inte mer än ett stenkast bort, men det var förstås bara en synvilla. Jag kunde nätt och jämnt skymta skiffertaket. Det som fångade min blick, var den lilla vägstumpen framför huset, mellan den mörkgröna trädklungan som skuggade huset och köksträdgården mitt emot. Den var snörrät och kantades av en rad jämnstora träd, bakom vilka en liten stig och en låg stenmur skymtade. På trädgårdssidan mellan två av träden lyste något vitt, som jag förmodade var en hög sten, kanske ett lösslitet stycke av de lutande kalkstensblock som sticker upp här och var på åkrar na i den här trakten. Själva vägen såg ut som en linjal på ett grönt spelbord, tyckte jag. Det lovade gott, där kunde jag säkert få köra fort. Jag hade med stor möda färdats genom tät skog i starkt kuperad, nästan bergig terräng. Inte en enda bondgård hade jag passerat på vägen, som i över trettio kilometer hade varit mycket svår-körd och besvärlig. Nu, när det bara var ett par kilometer kvar till platsen där jag hade tänkt rasta, längtade jag efter bättre vägar och framför allt efter just den där raksträckan. När jag försiktigt började köra utför en lång, brant backe, slöt sig skogen runt omkring mig igen, och jag förlorade dalen ur sikte. Jag dök ner i en svacka, kom upp på nästa backkrön och fick återigen syn på huset. Nu låg det närmare och inte lika långt under mig. Den höga stenen fångade min blick och jag hajade till av förvåning. Hade jag inte tyckt att den stod mitt emot huset på samma sida som köksträdgården? Nu syntes det tydligt att den stod till vänster om vägen, på samma sida som huset. Min förvirring varade bara det korta ögonblick jag befann mig på krönet, så fort jag hade kommit över det, försvann utsikten. Men jag stirrade framför mig och väntade på att den skulle dyka upp igen. Nedanför den andra backen såg jag vägstumpen från sidan, och kunde alltså inte vara säker på det, men precis som första gången såg det ut som om den höga stenen stod till höger om vägen. När jag kom upp på det tredje och sista backkrönet såg jag vägen framför mig under trädkronorna, nästan som när man tittar i en kikare. Jag såg ett vitt streck, som jag förmodade var stenen. Den stod på höger sida. Jag körde ner i sista svackan. Medan jag fortsatte uppför nästa backe, höll jag blicken fäst på backkrönet framför mig. När jag kunde se över det, upptäckte jag den höga stenen till höger i den täta raden av lönnar. Jag lutade mig ut, först åt höger och sedan åt vänster för att kontrollera däcken, och sedan drog jag i spaken. Medan jag flög framåt tittade jag framför mig. Där stod den vita stenen — till vänster om vägen! Jag blev vettskrämd och kände mig som bedövad. Jag ville tvärbromsa och ta en ordentlig titt på stenen, för att en gång för alla ta reda på om den stod till höger eller vänster — såvida den nu inte stod mitt på vägen! I förvirringen la jag in högsta hastigheten. Bilen tog ett skutt framåt. Allt jag försökte göra blev fel. Jag styrde utan att tänka, gjorde en häftig sväng åt vänster och körde rakt på en stor lönn. När jag kom till sans igen, låg jag på rygg i det uttorkade diket. Den sista kvällssolen silade ner i gyllengröna strålar genom lövverket på lönnen över huvudet på mig. Min första tanke var en märklig blandning av förundran över naturens skönhet och missnöje med mig själv, för att jag hade givit mig ut på en resa utan sällskap — något som jag fått ångra många gånger. Sedan klarnade det i skallen, och jag satte mig upp. Jag kände efter från huvudet neråt. Jag blödde inte, jag hade inte brutit några ben, och visserligen var jag ordentligt omskakad, men jag hade inte fått några svårare skador. Sedan fick jag syn på pojken. Han stod på kanten av stigen, alldeles intill diket. Han var kort till växten och kraftigt byggd. Han stod där barfota med byxbenen uppkavlade till knäna, skjortan var militärgrå och oknäppt i halsen, och han hade varken jacka eller mössa. Håret var lingult, tjockt och okammat, han var prickig av fräknar och fruktansvärt harmynt. Han stod och vägde än på ena benet, än på det andra, viftade med tårna och sa ingenting, han bara stirrade stint på mig. Jag kravlade mig upp och började syna bilvraket. Sorgligt nog verkade det vara totalhavererat. Visserligen hade bilen varken exploderat eller fattat eld, men förödelsen tycktes ändå vara total. Varenda liten bit jag undersökte var ännu värre åtgången än de föregående. Genom en ironisk ödets nyck hade mina båda picknickkorgar slitit sig loss och hamnat en bit ifrån bilvraket helt oskadda utan att en enda flaska hade gått sönder. Hela tiden medan jag undersökte vraket, följde pojken mig med blicken utan att säga ett ord. När jag hade insett hur hjälplös jag var, reste jag mig upp och sa till honom: "Hur långt är det till närmaste smed?" "Tretton kilometer", svarade han. På grund av hans kluvna gom var det nästan omöjligt att uppfatta vad han sa. "Kan du skjutsa mig dit?" frågade jag. "Här finns varken hästar eller kor", svarade han. "Hur långt är det till närmaste gård?" fortsatte jag. "Tio kilometer", svarade han. Jag tittade upp mot himlen. Solen hade redan gått ner. Jag såg på klockan. Den gick fortfarande och den var 19.36. "Får jag bo hemma hos dig i natt?" frågade jag. "Ni får följa med hem om ni vill", sa han. "Och sova om ni kan. Det är hemskt ostädat, för mamma dog för tre år sen, och pappa har givit sig av. Det finns inget annat att äta än bovete och gammalt bacon." "Jag har mat så det räcker", svarade jag och lyfte upp den ena picknickkorgen. "Kan du ta den där korgen?" "Ni får gärna följa med om ni har lust", sa han, "men ni måste bära era egna saker." Han lät varken sur eller oförskämd, han sa det bara lugnt konstaterande. "Visst", sa jag och lyfte upp den andra korgen också. "Visa vägen." Gårdsplanen framför huset skuggades av över ett dussin jättelika ailanthusträd. Under dem hade det vuxit upp andra små träd, och under dem i sin tur frodades slyt tätt och högt i det långa, toviga gräset. Vad som en gång måste ha varit uppfarten, var nu en smal och slingrande, föga använd gräsbevuxen gångstig fram till huset. Till och med där hade det spirat ailanthusskott, och luften var fylld av den obehagliga lukten av rötter och sly och den påträngande blomdoften. Huset var byggt av grå kalksten. De grönmålade fönsterluckorna var så urblekta att de nästan hade blivit lika grå som huset. På framsidan fanns en veranda en liten bit över marken. Den saknade såväl balustrad som räcke. Där stod det några gungstolar. Åtta fönster med fönsterluckor vette åt verandan, och mellan de mittersta fanns en bred dörr med små lila glasrutor på var sida och ett halvmånformat fönster ovanför. "Öppna dörren", sa jag till pojken. "Öppna den själv", svarade han. Han sa det inte tvärt och ovänligt, utan i en ton som fick en att känna att det var något helt naturligt. Jag ställde ner korgarna och kände på dörren. Den var haspad men inte låst, och de rostiga gångjärnen knarrade när den gick upp. Den hängde så snett och vint att den skrapade i golvet. Det luktade mögel och fukt i hallen. Det fanns flera dörrar på vardera sidan och pojken pekade på den första till höger. "Det där rummet kan ni få", sa han. Jag öppnade dörren. Skymningen, trädridån utanför, verandataket och de stängda fönsterluckorna gjorde att jag inte kunde urskilja särskilt mycket. "Bäst att gå efter en lampa", sa jag till pojken. "Har inga lampor", sa pojken. "Inga stearinljus heller. Jag brukar gå och lägga mig innan det blir mörkt." Jag gick tillbaka till spillrorna av mitt fordon. Av mina fyra lyktor var det bara metallskrot och glasskärvor kvar. Lanternan var alldeles tillplattad. Men jag brukade alltid ha med mig stearinljus i resväskan. Den hade spruckit och blivit illa tilltygad, men den höll fortfarande ihop. Jag bar fram den till verandan, öppnade den och tog fram tre stearinljus. Jag klev in i rummet, där pojken stod kvar på samma fläck som när jag gick, och tände stearinljuset. Väggarna var vitmenade och golvet naket. Det var lite rått och det luktade mögel, men sängen var nybäddad och ren, även om lakanen kändes fuktiga. Med ett par droppar stearin satte jag fast ljuset i ena hörnet på en liten ful och ranglig byrå. Det var alla möbler som fanns i rummet förutom två stolar med sjögrässits och ett litet bord. Jag gick ut på verandan, bar in väskan och la den på sängen. Jag sköt upp nederdelen av fönstren och slog upp fönsterluckorna. Sedan bad jag pojken, som varken hade rört sig eller sagt ett ord, att visa mig var köket var. Han gick genast före mig tvärs över hallen till baksidan av huset. Köket var stort och tomt på möbler, så när som på några pinnstolar, en furubänk och ett furubord. Jag satte två stearinljus på bordshörnen snett emot varandra. Det fanns ingen vedspis i köket, bara en stor eldstad med aska som av lukten och utseendet att döma var en månad gammal. Veden i vedlåren var torr, men till och med den hade en unken källarlukt. Yxan var rostig men fullt användbar, och jag tände genast en präktig brasa. Till min stora förvåning — det var ju en varm, vindstilla junikväll — lutade sig pojken fram över brasan med ett skevt leende i sitt fula ansikte och sträckte fram händerna och armarna så nära elden att han nästan blev stekt. "Fryser du?" frågade jag. "Jag fryser jämt", svarade han och makade sig så nära brasan att jag tyckte att han måste bli svedd. Jag lät honom stå där och värma sig, medan jag gick ut och letade efter vatten. Jag hittade pumpen, som fungerade utmärkt, men jag fick ett fasligt sjå att fylla de båda läckande hinkar som jag hade hittat. När jag hade satt vatten på spisen, bar jag in de båda picknickkorgarna från verandan. Jag borstade av bordet och dukade fram maten — kall kyckling, skinka, vitt och mörkt bröd, oliver, sylt och en skiva sockerkaka. När burksoppan var varm och kaffet kokt, drog jag fram de båda stolarna till bordet och bad pojken göra mig sällskap. "Jag är inte hungrig", sa han. "Jag har redan ätit middag." En sån pojke hade jag aldrig träffat på förut. Alla pojkar jag kände åt med god aptit och tackade aldrig nej. Fast jag hade varit hungrig, tappade jag av någon anledning aptiten när jag väl började äta, och maten smakade mig inte. Efter en liten stund dukade jag av, släckte brasan, blåste ut ljusen och gick tillbaka ut på verandan, där jag sjönk ner i en av gungstolarna för att röka en pipa. Pojken följde efter under tystnad och satte sig på verandagolvet med ryggen lutad mot en av stolparna och fötterna på gräset utanför. "Vad har du för dig när din far är borta?" frågade jag. "Ingenting", sa han. "Jag går bara och skrotar." "Hur långt bort bor dina närmaste grannar?" frågade jag. "Det kommer aldrig några grannar hit", förklarade han. "De säger att de är rädda för spökena." Jag blev inte ett dugg förvånad, för huset ägde alla de attribut som brukade ge upphov till rykten om att det spökar. Hans sakligt konstaterande ton förvånade mig däremot — han kunde lika gärna ha sagt att det var en elak hund de var rädda för. "Har du sett några spöken här?" frågade jag. "Man ser dem aldrig", svarade han, som om det hade gällt luffare eller fasaner. "Man hör dem aldrig. De känns bara i luften ibland." "Är du rädd för dem?" frågade jag. "Nej", svarade han. "Jag är inte rädd för spöken. Men jag är rädd för mardrömmar. Brukar ni drömma mardrömmar?" "Mycket sällan", svarade jag. "Det gör jag", svarade han. "Jag drömmer jämt samma sak — en stor sugga, stor som en oxe, försöker äta upp mig. Jag är så rädd när jag vaknar så jag skulle kunna springa benen av mig. Men jag har ingenstans att ta vägen. När jag har somnat om, kommer drömmen igen. Jag vaknar och är räddare än någonsin. Pappa säger att det beror på att jag äter bovetekakor på sommaren." "Du måste ha retat en sugga nån gång", sa jag. "Stämmer", svarade han. "Jag retade en stor sugga en gång. Jag höll upp en av hennes griskultingar i ena bakbenet. Jag retade henne för länge. Jag ramlade ner i stian och blev biten av henne. Jag önskar att jag hade låtit bli att reta henne. Jag kan drömma den där mardrömmen tre gånger i veckan ibland. Det är värre än att bli innebränd. Värre än spöken. Vet ni, nu känns det i luften att det är spöken här." Han försökte inte skrämma mig. Han bara konstaterade faktum, lika lugnt som om han hade talat om fladdermöss eller mygg. Jag svarade inte, jag satt ofrivilligt och lyssnade. Pipan slocknade. Jag ville egentligen inte röka mer, men jag hade inte lust att gå och lägga mig än, och jag satt bekvämt där jag satt, även om ailanthusblommorna luktade förfärligt illa. Därför stoppade jag pipan igen och tände den. Medan jag sög på den, måste jag ha nickat till ett ögonblick. Jag vaknade av att det kändes som om ett tunt tyg svepte över ansiktet på mig. Pojken hade inte ändrat ställning. "Var det du som gjorde så där?" frågade jag vasst. "Jag har inte gjort nåt", sa han "Vad var det?" "Det kändes som om ett myggnät drogs över ansiktet på mig." "Det är inget myggnät", svarade han. "Det är en slöja. Det är ett av spökena. Några av dem blåser på en, andra tar i en med sina långa kalla fingrar. Hon med slöjan som hon sveper över ansiktet på en — det är mamma, brukar jag tänka." Han lät så övertygad att jag inte kunde komma på något att svara utan reste mig för att gå och lägga mig. "God natt", sa jag. "God natt", ekade han. "Jag sitter kvar här ute ett tag." Jag tände en tändsticka, hittade stearinljuset som jag hade satt fast på den lilla nötta byrån, och klädde av mig. Det låg en skön halmmadrass i sängen, och det dröjde inte lång stund förrän jag sov. Det kändes som om jag hade sovit ganska länge, när jag började drömma en mardröm — samma mardröm som pojken hade berättat om. En jättelik sugga, stor som en bryggarhäst stod och stegrade sig med frambenen över sänggaveln, och försökte klättra över till mig. Hon grymtade och flåsade, och jag förstod att det var mig hon ville äta upp. I drömmen visste jag att det bara var en dröm, och jag kämpade för att vakna. Då kom plötsligt det jättelika drömdjuret nerdråsande över sänggaveln och hamnade rakt på skenbenen på mig, och jag vaknade. Mörkret runt omkring mig var lika ogenomträngligt som i en kolkällare, men skräcken från mardrömmen gick genast över. Jag blev lugn igen så fort jag förstod var jag befann mig, och fick inga som helst panikkänslor. Jag vände mig i sängen och somnade nästan omedelbart om. Sedan drömde jag en riktig mardröm, som inte kändes som en dröm, utan som var otäckt verklig — en outsägligt ångestfylld skräckupplevelse bortom allt förnuft. Det var Nånting i rummet — ingen sugga och inget annat väsen som gick att namnge, utan bara Nånting. Det var stort som en elefant, det uppfyllde hela rummet ända upp i taket, det såg ut som ett vildsvin där det satt på bakbenen med frambenen sträckta framför sig. Det hade ett rött dreglande gap fullt av stora betar, och käkarna gick lystet på det. Det hasade sig krumryggat framåt, tum för tum, tills det stod grensle över sängen med sina väldiga framben. Sängen skrynklades ihop som vått läskpapper, och jag kände Nånting på fötterna, benen, kroppen, bröstet. Nånting var hungrigt, och jag visste vad det ville ha. Det tänkte börja med mitt ansikte. Det dreglande gapet kom närmare och närmare. Sen släppte plötsligt drömförlamningen som hade hindrat mig från att skrika, och jag vaknade av att jag vrålade. Den här gången lyckades jag inte skaka av mig skräcken. Det började bli gryning. Jag urskiljde vagt de smutsiga, spräckta fönsterrutorna. Jag steg upp, tände den lilla ljusstumpen och två nya stearinljus, klädde skyndsamt på mig, band ihop min trasiga resväska med en rem och ställde ut den på verandan mot väggen strax intill dörren. Sedan ropade jag på pojken. Plötsligt kom jag att tänka på att jag varken hade talat om vad jag hette eller frågat efter hans namn. Jag ropade "Hallå!" ett par gånger, men fick inget svar. Jag hade fått nog av huset. Skräcken från mardrömmen satt fortfarande i. Jag slutade skrika, och utan att leta efter pojken gick jag raka vägen ut i köket. Jag tog en klunk kallt kaffe och tuggade i mig ett kex, medan jag slängde ner mina tillhörigheter i picknickkorgarna. Sen la jag en silverdollar på bordet, bar ut korgarna på verandan och ställde dem bredvid resväskan. Det hade blivit så ljust nu att man såg att gå, så jag gick ut på landsvägen. Det hade redan blivit rostfläckar av daggen på flera ställen på bilvraket, vilket gjorde att det såg ännu värre förstört än förut. Men det var i alla fall orört. Det syntes varken till hjulspår eller märken efter hovar på vägen. Den höga vita stenen, som hade orsakat olyckan genom att förbrylla mig, stod mitt emot olycksplatsen och såg precis ut som en skiltvakt. Jag begav mig av för att leta rätt på smeden. Jag hade inte hunnit långt förrän solen gick upp. Den började nästan genast bränna. Medan jag trampade på blev jag svettigare och svettigare, och det kändes som om jag hade gått femton kilometer i stället för tio när jag äntligen kom fram till det första huset. Det var ett nytt, prydligt målat trähus som låg vid vägen med trädgården inhägnad av ett vitt staket. Just som jag skulle öppna grinden, kom en stor svart hund med lockig svans farande ut ur buskarna. Han skällde inte, han stod bara innanför grinden med viftande svans och tittade vänligt på mig. Trots det hejdade jag mig tveksamt med handen på låset. Hunden kanske inte var lika snäll som han såg ut. När jag fick syn på honom, kom jag att tänka på att med undantag av pojken hade jag inte sett till en enda levande varelse i eller i närheten av huset där jag hade tillbringat natten. Varken hund eller katt, ja, inte ens en padda eller en fågel. Medan jag stod och funderade på det, kom en man fram från baksidan av huset. "Bits hunden?" frågade jag. "Nej", svarade han. "Han bits inte. Stig på." Jag berättade att jag hade råkat ut för en bilolycka, och frågade om han kunde köra mig först till smeden och sedan tillbaka till bilvraket. "Visst", sa han. "Det går bra. Jag ska spänna för på momangen. Var hände det?" "Mitt för det grå huset tio kilometer härifrån", svarade jag. "Det stora stenhuset?" frågade han. "Just det", sa jag och nickade. "Har ni kört förbi här?" frågade han förvånat. "Jag har inte hört er." "Nej", sa jag. "Jag kom från andra hållet." "Då måste det ha hänt i soluppgången", sa han fundersamt. "Körde ni över bergen mitt i natten?" "Nej", svarade jag. "I går kväll. Det var i solnedgången jag körde på trädet." "I solnedgången!" utbrast han. "Var tusan har ni varit hela natten?" "Jag sov i huset, där jag körde av vägen." "I det stora stenhuset bland träden?" frågade han. "Ja", svarade jag. "Där spökar det ju!" sa han med darrande röst. "Det sägs att om man kör förbi det i mörkret, så kan man inte se vilken sida av vägen den stora vita stenen står på." "Det kunde jag inte före solnedgången heller", sa jag. "Minsann!" utbrast han. "Jag säger då det. . . Och ni sov i det huset? Kunde ni verkligen sova?" "Jag sov ganska gott", sa jag. "Jag drömde en mardröm, men annars sov jag hela natten." "Om jag så fick en hel bondgård, skulle jag inte gå in i det där huset", sa han. "Och hellre blir jag osalig, än jag sover där. Men ni har gjort det! Hur i all världen kom ni in?" "Pojken tog emot mig", sa jag. "Hur såg han ut?" frågade han och stirrade på mig med en blick fylld av oförställd nyfikenhet. "Han var kort och satt, fräknig i ansiktet och harmynt", sa jag. "Pratade han som om han hade munnen full med gröt?" frågade han. "Ja", sa jag. "Han hade kluven gom." "Jag säger då det!" utbrast han. "Jag som aldrig har trott på spöken, jag har aldrig trott på att det spökade i det där huset, men nu vet jag att det gör det. Och ni har bott där!" "Jag såg inga spöken", invände jag irriterat. "Nog såg ni ett spöke allt", fortsatte han högtidligt. "Den där harmynta pojken har varit död i ett halvår." Originalet titel: "The House of the Nighmares", först publicerad i Smith's Magazine, september 1906. http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?76286 Kategori:Edward Lucas White Kategori:Spökhistoria